


Child of the Red Rose

by PlatinumWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child!ReaderXMommy!Grell, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlatinumWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell takes in a child [YN] who he is supposed to be reaping the soul of, yet he finds himself unable to, and takes the child in. Trying to keep it hidden, Grell knows that his 'daughter' is going to be found out soon and he will eventually be in deep trouble.... *Child Reader Insert*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like always, the more comments I get, the more chapters you get.

_The Reader will Be FEMALE CHILD in this! Feel free to change the gender in your head though if you want._

-

I don't want to do this! Why do I have to do this? It's horrible! Dreadful! Just terrible! 

 

Grell gripped his death scythe tightly in his gloved hands and hugged it tightly to his chest, with the blade downwards. For once, he didn't care that the blade was snagging on his pants and ripping holes. He was too distracted to care. His fashionable pants now ruined, he would have to mend them later. This was something rare for Grell, who didn't normally ignore the state of his clothes, nor did he normally let nerves get to him. Many hadn't even seen this side of him, nor know it existed. He rarely acted like this, and tried not to around people who could tease or mock him, and it normally happened when he was overwhelmed with emotions he didn't quite like. 

 

"Ohhh," he whined softly to himself, "I just want this to be done with..." He whispered softly, reminding himself to keep his voice down, being a bit too dramatic, "I just want to go home and wallow in misery..."

 

He was currently perched on a parapet, above a dark alleyway, balancing with one leg, the other tucked beneath him to balance out his weight as he nibbled at his lip, teeth easily sinking into his flesh drawing lots of blood. He barely winced, being too used to the feeling to even give it any thought, his body was used to healing when his sharp teeth pierced his lip, cheeks, or tongue. He was also much too busy to notice and tend to a small wound. 

 

Right now he had more to worry about, a Reaping. 

 

Normally he'd be excited for a good reaping, bursting for joy even, a lovely scene- gory and beautiful, covered in wonderful red blood. A wonderful murder displayed to the world, the victim's blood dripping over their body from sliced open wounds, functionless organs falling from their body. Or perhaps they died from an illness or poisoning, that left his imagination to run wild on how each and every one of their cells had been affected. 

 

Sure, it was a bit psychotic... But he was a Reaper. He had to look at the death in a fun way, or else he'd be just as depressing and boring as William! Killing and death was just wonderful to him, beautiful, amazing even. No, not this time... He couldn't see it as that this time, the standards of the Reaping were sad themselves... And unfair. Grell had almost cried when he'd read the file he received on the case...

 

He had to collect the soul of a child, not even a teenager.

 

The girl was six years old, and her name was [Y/N], she didn't have a home- instead she wondered the streets every night to find a comfortable place to sleep. Having been born the smallest and weakest in a set of triplets, to a family already housing twelve girls, she'd been thrown in an orphanage to die. The workers there not even caring enough to fill her starving belly, she'd run away only a few weeks before. 

 

Grell wondered how her parents could even do such a thing, knowing that the safest place for her would've been with her mother, who could've provided her and her siblings with the extra TLC they needed. But no, instead they threw her out like a runt in a litter of kittens. 

 

It bothered Grell, who- while not extremely fond of children- was a push over for children's cute and innocent faces. He'd give anything to be able to have his own children, meanwhile, parents were doing this to their own? It was just... He couldn't even believe it.

 

Before he'd come out, he'd questioned all of his friends, beginning and pleading them to all take his place in the Reaping, not wishing to take such a young boy's soul. Yet they'd all refused to do so. 

 

So, there he was, trapped like a fish in a net, forced to watch and wait for this little girl to be murdered in front of his eyes without being able to do anything about it. None the less, the girl wasn't in the best of shape, according to the files. "It's not fair! Why must life be like this!? Why can't humans just love?" 

 

He knew that he was supposed to be a man, strong and powerful, a bit dense and all muscle. But he was the complete opposite, he was thin, small framed- a lover not a fighter, with a caring heart and brains over brawn. He was more confident as well. 

 

All of these factors kept him from being able to just look past the girl's age and innocence. 

 

Continuously, his mind brought him back to the child, and how guilty he felt taking her soul. 

 

A figure began to run through the alley he was perched above and he inhaled a sharp breath, knowing that down below, [YN] was running away from a group of men who would soon kill her. Without the strength to fight, all she could do was keep running. 

 

Grell let himself fall from the parapet so he could move in closer to the girl, gracefully gliding from the top of the building, landing on both feet. 

 

He saw the girl's figure continue to run a bit ahead of him, before collapsing on the ground a few feet away from Grell. Unable to see everything, Grell wasn't sure if she was simply catching her breath, or if she had truly given up... Unable to handle either, he finally gathered the courage to break the rules, and go near the person he was supposed to be reaping. Slowly inching towards her, he saw her huddled figure on the cobblestone pathway, curled up in a ball. He couldn't see her eyes or hair color, but he could see that she was skinny, and pale, dressed in rags- even if she lived tonight, she couldn't continue to survive on her own. 

 

Grell heard his own heart pounding as he managed not to let tears pour from his eyes, slowly getting closer to the child, when he heard small sniffles coming from her. A couple of hiccoughs racked the girl's body and Grell stood silent for a couple of moments. Hearing the voices of those pursuing the girl, he clenched his fists. 

 

Then, he very quietly whispered, "are you okay?" There was kindness and caring in his voice, that sounded almost motherly. Yet the girl still froze in place, eyes darting towards the dark figure that was Grell. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, she whimpered back, "n-no..."

 

"What happened dear?" Grell questioned, getting a bit closer. 

 

"T-They w-want to hurt m-me..." 

 

To make it seem like Grell didn't know about the situation, he questioned softly, "they?" 

 

"B-Bad m-men..." [YN] replied quietly. 

 

"It's okay now Sweetie," Grell finally said, giving up the last shards of keeping his job. This child's life was more important. "I'm going to help you out of here, darling, I'm not going to let them hurt you, not at all."

 

The moment the words left his lips, the men got closer, Grell's sharp senses telling him that they were in the alley with him and [YN]. She squeaked and began to tremble more, and Grell quickly kneeled down to her height, scooping the girl up in his arms, his scythe having disappeared- and would be waiting at home for him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, feeling [YN] tremble in his arms, "I promise." 

The girl's trembling slowly calmed, and the six year old buried her face into Grell's chest, listening to the red head murmur reassuring words, as quickly, at the speed of light, they headed to Grell's home... 

 

Their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere on the walk home, [YN] had fallen asleep, and Grell had to use his foot to open his apartment door. Kicking it until it opened far enough for him to push through, trying not to wake the sleeping six year old. After struggling through the door, he tried to slowly walk so that he could find the sofa without tripping in the dark. 

 

Finding the soft cushions, he gently leaned down and lay [YN] on the couch, before turning and stumbling for his living room's light switch. Flicking it on, he kicked off his shoes and summoned his Death Scythe so that he could put it somewhere hidden. 

 

After he'd baby-proofed his apartment- hiding little things like shot glasses and knives, hiding more scary things like holed up targets (though, there were still knife marks on the wall....) and posters that he'd acquired in the Reaper world that would surely scare a young child. He returned into the living room, where [YN] was still fast asleep, curled into a ball on his couch, she was wearing what seemed to be the remains of a dress that had been ripped and torn, mended more than enough times. 

 

She was extremely small and scrawny, with a dirt-caked face, and dirty clothes, with cuts and bruises all over her body. Mud and blood caked up on her hair and body was enough to make Grell worried for her, quickly going to his washroom and preparing a bath for her. Putting sweet smelling oils in the water- oils that he had been saving for himself- making sure it was warm and wouldn't scald [YN]. Returning to the living room, he saw that she was beginning to wake, and waited patiently for her to gather her surroundings. 

 

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" He asked calmly, smiling without his teeth- to prevent himself from scaring her- and kneeling down to her height. She was looking around with frightened grey eyes, and didn't say anything to him, so he continued to gently coax her out of her shell. "I've prepared a bath for you, so we can get you cleaned up, would you like some new clothes too?" He knew she would, and he had no problem giving her something new to wear, but he knew she would feel more comfortable deciding for herself.

 

She bit her lip as she looked at him, "I-I guess..." 

 

"Of course Sweetie, come on, I'll get them for you while you soak okay?" He gently took her small hands and helped her off of the couch, gently leading her towards the bathroom, and taking her inside. The room smelling sweet because of the oils in the bath. 

 

He got back to her height and gently helped her out of the dress, feeling her tremble as he tried to remove the article of clothing without hurting her or irritating other wounds on her body. She was tense as he tried to remove each piece of clothing. And Grell bitterly thought to himself what sort of hells she must've dealt with on the streets. "Shh," he said softly, "it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, "I won't even look at you, but you have to get in the bath, okay?" 

 

She nodded slowly, looking at him, still frightened by his bright appearance and sharp teeth/ "I promise I won't hurt you," he repeated, "pinkie promise." He held up his finger and she slowly reached her hand up and hooked her trembling pinkie with his. 

 

"M-My name i-is [YN]..." She said slowly. 

 

"My name is Grell," he replied, before gently taking off the rest of her clothes and lifting her up to put her in the tub. Seeing her trembling stop once the warm water surrounded her, and he realized how cold she must've been wearing the few rags she had. Picking up the ripped up dress, he brought it to throw away, before going through his own clothes. 

 

He had tons of women's clothing.

 

That wasn't going to be a problem, a lady needed her clothes after all. 

 

But, children's clothes was a different story. 

 

Grabbing a light shirt, some long shorts and a pair of underwear, Grell left his room- where his dresser obviously was- and snatched up a bowl of safety pins in the kitchen. Returning to the bathroom, where most of the dirt had come off of [YN]'s skin, and was now turning the water a light brown color. He gave a sigh, shaking his head, no child should have this much dirt and mud on themselves for that long. 

 

Grabbing a washcloth, Grell wet it in the sink and began to clean the rest off, scrubbing gently the dirt and blood, letting her finish off the rest of her body on her own as he washed her hair, learning that it was not the brown-red color it had appeared to be, but instead a nice [HC].

 

Pulling the drain once she was clean, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, lifting her out of the tub. "There," he said softly, "I bet that feels better."

 

She nodded quickly as she hugged the towel to her body, beginning to shiver. 

 

He quickly dried her off, and gave her the clothes to put on. Pinning them where they needed to be held up so that they wouldn't fall off, "I'll buy you clothes tomorrow okay honey? These are just for tonight." 

 

"O-Okay, thank you Mister Grell." 

 

"Miss." He corrected gently, as he hung the towel over the curtain bar and took her hand, "come on, you had a lot of cuts, I need to clean those up okay?" 

 

Growing more comfortable around the redhead, she nodded and let him lead her away to his bedroom. Where he sat her on the bed and found some medicine and another cloth to apply it with. "This is going to sting a bit," he told her, before cleaning each of her wounds and bandaging them up, being patient with her as she whimpered and jerked away from the stinging feeling. 

 

By the time he was finished, there were bandages almost everywhere on her, covering the worst of the wounds. 

 

Grell pulled down [YN]'s sleeve, and picked up the bandages and medicine remains. 

 

"Thank you Miss Grell..." 

 

Grell gave a small nod, "you're welcome," he said as he stood up, pulling back the covers of his bed so she could lay down, which she hesitantly did, before he tucked her in. 

 

"Grell...?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"H-How long are you going to keep m-me here for? D-Do I have to l-leave tomorrow...?" [YN]'s eyes shone with fear as she started trembling again, "I-I don't want t-to go b-back on the s-streets..." 

 

"You don't have to leave Sweetheart," Grell said softly as she turned out the lights, "stay as long as you want." 

 

"T-Thank you Grell..." 

 

"Goodnight." 

 

"Goodnight." 

 

Grell sighed as he closed the door and walked towards the living room, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep.


End file.
